A Pharaoh's Delight
by Historyexplorer12
Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion both spy something they desire the night Alexander becomes Pharaoh. Disclaimer: I do not own either Alexander or Hephaestion! They belong to Oliver Stone and history! Warnings: PWP, Sexual content (with a minor as well), OC, slash, threesome M/M/M, possibly has wrong genres, swearing, dub-con
1. Chapter 1

On the night of the fourteenth of November, in Memphis, Egypt, there was a grand celebration. Alexander III of Macedon had been crowned the Pharaoh of Egypt a few hours before as the sun had set beneath the sand. Because of this, Alexander was currently sitting in his new throne surrounded by the people of this already old nation, taking in the music and colors and people of this land he so admired.

He leaned closer to Hephaestion, his most trusted Companion and lover. Hephaestion had been standing just to the right and slightly behind Alexander's gold throne and so excused himself from talking to Cleitus, who was another of Alexander's Companions who had been his father's most trusted friend besides. Having done that, he turned his full attention on Alexander, bending down on one knee to better hear and see him.

"Is it not amazing, Phai?" Hephaestion smiled at the sound of breathless wonder in Alexander's voice, a sound he had become well acquainted with over the years.

"It is, my Pharaoh," Alexander looked over at his beloved and saw grin break over the man's countenance as he said the word "Pharaoh." As it was, the new title sent a shiver of excitement down Alexander's spine.

"The music, the colors, the people! I am nearly overcome with it all!" he fell back into his chair, hand to forehead in a dramatic gesture as he turned away, head turned to the right, away from Hephaestion.

Rolling his eyes at his lover's display, Hephaestion accepted a cup of red wine from a passing slave girl and took a sip, all while deciding to create a display of his own. Instead of swallowing the alcoholic drink, he quickly took a hand and placed it along the side of Alexander's face, on the side that was turned away from him. When Alexander responded questioningly by lowering his arm and turning back toward him, Hephaestion swooped down and kissed him, allowing the sip of wine he had taken to slip into Alexander's mouth. His long hair shielded them from prying eyes, and then he straightened quickly, his lips wine-stained as he gasped.

Alexander sat stunned for a moment, cockeyed on his throne, before sitting up fully with a reprimand on his lips, "Phai!"

"It's all right, Love. No one cares. You are Pharaoh here and thus half god to them. You may do whatever you wish. See?" he swept an arm as if to draw Alexander's attention to the room and when Alexander looked, he found that his love was right. No one was even looking in their direction. Except for one boy, Alexander found. He was far off- nearly in the corner of the room. As Alexander's blue-gray eyes connected with his, his dark green ones did not turn away. Intrigued by this bold boy, Alexander looked him over.

His skin was of a very light brown color, and his head was shaved except for his Lock of Youth, worn on the right side of his head and plaited into a short braid. His physique was slim and Alexander guessed him to be at most five feet tall. His waist was covered by an aquamarine shendyt, and his legs were so thin Alexander nearly winced at the thought of them breaking from any slight pressure. His calves, while not large, seemed to be well muscled.

"Phai..." Alexander drew his companion's attention from where he had settled at Alexander's feet and had been lazily massaging his legs.

"Hm?" his lover hummed relaxedly.

Alexander silently pointed in the direction of the boy, and Hephaestion followed his gaze and finger, and gasped at the sight of the boy.

"Will you bring him here, please Love?" Alexander kissed the underside of Hephaestion's jaw softly.

With one last soft peck, Hephaestion got up from the floor gracefully and, making his way through the throng of people, made his way over to the boy. Alexander watched them as Hephaestion spoke to the boy and pointed back at him. Seeing that it was the new Pharaoh who wanted an audience with him, the boy went willingly with Hephaestion just behind him.

When they both reached him after a few moments, Alexander reached out to the boy, who cast himself at Alexander's feet in a low bow.

"Lord Pharaoh, you wished to see me?"

"Indeed I did, Child. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Apep, Lord Pharaoh. After the evil serpent."

"Yes, I am aware of the tale. You, however, do not look evil to me at all. Tell me, how old are you?"

"I am fourteen years of age, Lord Pharaoh."

Alexander looked at Hephaestion, who was again settled at his feet. Hephaestion nodded silently and then Alexander turned back to Apep.

"Come to my chambers tonight."

Apep's eyes widened in shock before he regained his composure and bowed low again before being dismissed, feeling both the Pharaoh and his lover's eyes on him as he retreated once more to his solemn corner of the room.

**AN: Apep in Egyptian mythology is the personification of Evil, and is seen as a snake that battles the Sun god every night. If Apep wins, the sun will not rise. I do not know if Apep is just in the Ancient mythology or in current mythology as well. If someone wants to elaborate on this myth for me, please do. And if I got it wrong, please correct me. On another note, you will soon see why I named the boy this. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Apep arrived at Alexander's chamber door at the time Alexander had previously specified, late at night. When he was allowed entrance by the Pharaoh's word, he was shocked by what he saw. The Pharaoh's companion from earlier sat naked on the bed with the Pharaoh, and both of their hands and mouths were clearly trying to reach every expanse of skin they could. It was not as if Apep had never seen two men together in the grasp of Bes before, but he had assumed that he and the new Pharaoh would be alone. He stepped back slightly, wondering if he had understood the Pharaoh's request wrong earlier.

"Um, Phai, wait my Love," Alexander, seeing Apep from the corner of his eye, gently pulled away and pushed Hephaestion away. Hephaestion landed on his back upon the bed with a wine and lust-induced giggle, spread over the bed as far as his body could go, "Apep, Dearest, come here. It's quite all right, come here," Eyeing the Pharaoh's companion carefully, Apep did as he was told. Alexander saw the boy's hesitance around Hephaestion and worked to console him, "Hephaestion is harmless, Dearest. He just got a little too deep into the wine I had delivered here for the three of us."

As Apep's eyes widened at the suggestion of the _three _of them together, Hephaestion gave a happy cry and flung himself at Alexander, wrapping his long arms around his lover's neck.

"Alexander!"

"Yes, yes, my Love," the new Pharaoh acknowledged his overly happy love, "Now, you must settle down. We have a guest, Darling."

Hephaestion immediately settled down and turned to Apep as if seeing him for the first time, "Oh... Come, drink with us! There's plenty to go around! Oops!" as Hephaestion swayed heavily and then fell onto his side, giggling madly.

Apep looked between his new Pharaoh and his obviously drunk companion, not quite certain what to do.

Alexander nodded and waved him away, "You can go, he is too drunk to do anything with anyone tonight. I will see you tomorrow."

"Y-yes, my Pharaoh..." Apep stuttered, "Do you, um... Do you wish for help?" He asked cautiously, wincing as Hephaestion shrieked and began to laugh uproariously at nothing.

"No, thank you. He has always been this way when he gets drunk. Thank the gods it only happens every once in a while. I would be long dead otherwise. I am sorry to say he will feel it quite acutely in the morning. I am sorry for the confusion. May the gods keep you safe this night."

Apep returned the blessing and then exited the room hastily, shutting the door and leaning against it, breathing heavily. If the new Pharaoh and his companion were like this every night, Apep was glad to keep his innocence at least one night more.

**AN: Okay, where the HECK did that come from?! I'm sorry you guys, that was unexpected even for me. But hey, at least Hephaestion is a happy drunk. Right?! Hope you guys enjoyed despite it not making any sense whatsoever to the rest of the story. Sorry about that!**

**AN: Bes was the ancient Egyptian god of music, dance, and sexual pleasure. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hephaestion woke up with a moan. His head felt like it was being split apart by his namesake's hammer.

"Shh, my Love, don't hurry yourself. Apep, Darling, some water. Thank you. Here, Phai, here. Have a drink," Alexander's voice was quiet and soothing so as not to hurt his beloved any further than he was already hurting, "I knew this would happen," the king said fondly, gathering Hephaestion into his arms and holding him close, kissing his hair.

With another groan, Hephaestion looked over at Apep. He pointed a shaky finger at him and addressed his bed companion, "Xan'er, what in all of fucking Hades did we do last night? Why is A-A- Oh fucking hell!" he swore loudly while putting his head between his knees and tearing at his own hair, much to the surprise of Apep. The servant had heard many men swear over the course of his short life, but this man had seemed so calm and collected and _pure_ when Apep first met him the night before that Apep was, once again, not sure how to approach the situation.

"Apep, Love. His name is Apep. I know, Love, I know," the new king rubbed his companion's bent back gently as he turned to Apep, "Do you have herbs?"

"In the kitchens, my Pharaoh," Apep answered in a stunned voice, eyes wide as he met the king's multicolored gaze.

"Good. Fetch me the best ones for headaches brought on by overdrinking and then you are dismissed until later tonight," he was interrupted by his lover's loud wail of pain, "Hurry if you can. Go!" Without even a bow of respect due to the essence of time in the situation, Apep dashed from the room and down the many winding staircases to the lower kitchens of the palace. Within a few minutes, he came back with feverfew tea, "Thank you, Darling. I will see you tonight. Hopefully Hephaestion will feel better by then."

"Yes, my Pharaoh," Apep bowed low before quietly leaving the room and shutting the door.

"Love, Apep brought you some feverfew tea to ease your headache. Do you want some?" still gentle, Alexander asked this while holding the cup out to his suffering lover.

"Ugh, I hate feverfew. It's bitter and I..." he trailed off as his attention was caught by a thought, "Xander, where is-" he hiccuped softly, still slightly intoxicated, "-where is our pretty boy?"

Alexander gave his currently still-drunk lover a stern look, "_Apep_ is much more than a "pretty boy," Phai. He is saving you from wishing you were dead thanks to your drinking last night. You should thank him for that. Now drink your tea," with that, he got up and began to dress, preparing to leave the room.

"Where are you going? Stay with me, Xan'er!" in his foggy state, Hephaestion was still clingy, and so reached out to his king and lover as Alexander stood up from the bed before he promptly fell over, face stuffed in the bedclothes.

"I think you need time alone to rest, Phai. I will return in a little while," then, with a short kiss to his Phai's brow, Alexander was gone.

* * *

Alexander made his way downstairs, occasionally asking servants if they knew where Apep was. Finally, he got his answer from a boy of no more than eight years of age.

"He is cleaning the kitchen alcove where we store the food, Pharaoh," the boy used his thumb to point in that direction.

Alexander, having crouched to the boy's level as he talked, pat the boy's head in thanks and smiled sweetly, "Thank you. You have been a great help to me. What is your name, Child?"

"Ibe, good Pharaoh," the young boy smiled shyly at the attention he was receiving.

"Ibe," Alexander repeated, "Thank you for all your help. Now I know who to come to if I need any more assistance," he stood carefully and then inclined his head to the right, inviting the young boy to go on doing whatever it was he had been doing. The boy got the message and quickly ran off to wherever he had been heading before Alexander stopped him, but only after bowing slightly to his new king.

Alexander watched him go with a chuckle before turning in the direction the boy had indicated; he rather liked the people of this old nation.

When he had come upon the alcove, he saw Apep hard at work trying to put away metal pots used for cooking.

"Darling, what are you-?" before Alexander could even react, Apep had dropped the pots to the tiled floor in alarm.

"Oh, Pharaoh, I am sorry. I did not see you, and you frightened me."

"No, it is I who am sorry, Darling. I did not mean to frighten you. Do you require help?"

"No, I can do it. But I just cleaned these..." he mourned, bending to pick up the now dirty pots.

"How about I help you wash them? After all, it is my fault they are dirty again."

"You do not have to do that, Pharaoh..."

"But I want to," Alexander smiled sincerely at the nervous boy, "Let me have those pans. How do you carry them all day long? They must be heavy."

Apep shrugged, still unsure, "It is not so bad once you get used to the work."

Alexander eyed him carefully as he was led into a small room just off the kitchen. Apep silently filled the large sink with water and soap, and then stepped back to let Alexander place the metal pans in the soapy water.

"There," Alexander dusted off his hands and then rolled his chiton down to his waist, so that his chest and arms were bare, well-aware that what they were about to do was hot and sweaty work. He heard a gasp behind him and turned to see Apep staring at the large scar on Alexander's right shoulder where an arrow had pierced almost to the bone a little less than a year before in battle, "I am quite all right, Darling. It may look fresh, but the scar is now almost a year old. It pains me no more. Now, where do you keep the rags?"

Apep went to fetch one of the washing rags from a hook set into the wall on Alexander's left. He gave it to Alexander silently, obviously stunned and somewhat scared by the unexpected scar. While he had seen many warriors with scars of their own that they were, most times, very proud of, to have a pharaoh with his own battle wounds was almost unheard of.

Alexander saw this fear and dried his hands on an unused, clean rag before going over to Apep, and, with a slight creaking of his war-beaten bones, knelt down. Without a word, he took Apep's slender wrist in a hand and once again guided it so that it was lightly touching the scar. Apep's face scrunched in displeasure and fear, but Alexander remained patient with him. In a voice just above a whisper, he said, "If we are to know each other intimately tonight, I do not want you to be afraid of me- in body or otherwise. Go on and touch my scars. I promise you will cause me no pain. Go on."

Apep went to raise a curious hand, and then paused uncertainly, "Promise, my Pharaoh?"

Alexander felt a half smile turn up the corner of his mouth at the title which had somehow become an endearment when placed in the boy's mouth, "I promise, Darling. I will be in no pain. I swear that to you."

Once again the long fingers hesitantly made their way to Alexander's shoulder. Finally, they touched it. Apep's fearful eyes flickered to Alexander's calm countenance. Once it was found that what Alexander had said was in fact true, and that he indeed felt no pain at all, Apep refocused on the task at hand. He began to map every single one of Alexander's upper body scars with his lithe fingers.

Alexander leaned in closer bending down to whisper in the boy's ear, "May I explore you as you are exploring me, Darling? It is only right that I return the favor."

"We will be caught," Apep quietly voiced his worry. It was true. While there was a door, it was a rather decrepit one, "Besides, I still have my innocence. I will gladly give myself to you and your companion tonight, my Pharaoh, if you so wish that I do, but not here. It is too dangerous here. The rest of the servants will hear us, and they talk. I would much rather be seen as the pharaoh's prized choice of a lover than his whore."

It was then that Alexander remembered that Hephaestion had said just about the exact same thing after they had both turned fifteen.

"How do you know this? You are but fourteen years of age."

"My friends... they have had such a thing happen to them when I was but ten years of age. I vowed then that I would never let such a thing happen to me."

Alexander was silent a moment, but then gave Apep a small smile, "You are right. Forgive me if I have offended you."

Apep's face relaxed and he returned the smile, "There was no offense, my Pharaoh. I was simply telling you how it is in my home. Now, let us get these dishes clean so that you may see to your beloved, ill companion."

Alexander turned to the sink with Apep, ready to do as he was told, "Yes, let's."


	4. Chapter 4

The day went by smoothly, but as the night approached, Alexander could clearly see that Apep became less sure of himself and more apt to jump at the slightest thing when he was called to Alexander's own rooms throughout the day. Finally night fell and Apep was called to Alexander's room for the last time that day.

Knowing what this would mean for him, Apep washed himself clumsily before answering the summons.

When he arrived at the Pharaoh's chambers, he was not at all prepared for Alexander's reaction to his newly-washed, still glistening body and damp hair.

"Darling..." Alexander paused, confused and not wanting to offend, "Did you wash for tonight?"

Apep's green eyes widened as he realized he had done something that his new king disliked, and said in a small voice with his head bowed in both shame and submission, "Yes... Was I not supposed to? I thought-"

"Phai and I usually use the bath in these instances as a kind of precursor to our lovemaking."

"Oh... I did not know... I am sorry, my Pharaoh..." Apep whispered as he realized just how long his new pharaoh and his companion must have been together up until this moment, and he shrunk into himself, a new fear coming over him as he realized his own inexperience.

Alexander stared at him a moment longer and then smiled at Apep gently, "It's quite all right. You've done nothing wrong. It was a miscommunication on my part, and for that I am sorry. I do not in any way expect you to know all the pieces that come together when people come together in the way we will. Did you not say you were innocent?"

"I-I do know what has to happen when two, or more, people make love, my Pharaoh. Indeed, every servant in this palace that is of age is taught these things, in case we catch the Pharaoh's eye," here he looked up shyly through his lashes at Alexander, "I have just not acted in the way of love with anyone before tonight. I hope you understand."

Alexander bent at the waist as he stood in front of Apep, trying to catch the boy's gaze. He reached out to him carefully and gently laid a hand on his arm. Apep shook under his touch. Indeed, Alexander could tell that the boy was scared, if not terrified, of what would no doubt happen that night.

"Apep, Darling, look at me. Look at me, please," when Apep had slowly done so, Alexander continued, "There is no shame in being frightened. Everyone is scared their first time. Just know that Hephaestion and I will work with you to make you as comfortable as possible, all right? If you want to not do this or to stop at any time, just tell us and we will. I promise you that."

"What is it?" the new voice that had come into the room made Apep startle away from Alexander, only to turn around and find his pharaoh's companion standing behind him by the bathchamber door, completely nude.

Apep's fear gave way to intense embarrassment as he found his gaze drawn down to the General's waist and the length between his legs. He hid in Alexander's chest, his cheeks burning. Alexander nodded slightly to Hephaestion, his voice soft in a word of warning, "Phai, Love..."

Hephaestion took the hint and with a look of surprised understanding, he ducked back into the bathchamber to cover up with a towel before coming to join them.

"What is it?" he asked again, taking Apep very gently into his arms and against his bare chest. Despite the look of fear that Apep felt cross his face, he went with no objection, feeling safer when Alexander reached out to him to clasp his hand in his own.

"Apep is only a little frightened of the thought of what we will do tonight," Alexander offered explanation, much to Apep's relief. At least he did not have to try to put his fear into his own words. He did not even think he could speak at the moment if he wanted to.

Hephaestion rubbed his lower back in comfort, but Apep nearly jumped away when he realized the touch was just above his buttocks.

"It only hurts for a very short while, and then it will hurt no more as you get accustomed to us."

Apep stared at him, his eyes showing that he was frightened, but the slight twist of his mouth making it clear that he was also offended.

"Phai..." Alexander sighed audibly.

"What?"

"You're being rather base, Love. Is the bath ready?" he asked, to change the subject.

"Yes. Come," and he led the way into the bathchamber.

Before following him, Alexander bent his head to Apep, hands gripping the boy's upper arms earnestly, "Are you certain you are ready for this? You have every right to say you are not. I understand."

Apep paused a moment before answering, clearly thinking what he was about to do over in his mind one last time, "I am ready, my Pharaoh. I want to be of service to you in every way I can."

Alexander touched Apep's shoulder lightly, reassuringly, "All right, if you say you are ready, I believe you. Know though that you can stop us at any time. We do not wish to hurt you."

Apep smiled, "I know, my Pharaoh. Come. I believe your companion will burst with anticipation if we keep him waiting any longer," he took Alexander's hand and began to lead to where they both knew Hephaestion was waiting excitedly.

Alexander laughed aloud at that, nodding his agreement by way of an answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: There is a reason this story is a PWP and rated M.**

**AN: I am out of school for Winter Break! Yay!**

**AN: I'm worried I was too explicit with this. Please tell me what you all think so that I can fix it ****if I need to. Otherwise, enjoy!**

Once Hephaestion had knelt by the tub and had checked the water's heat one last time, he stood and rid himself of the towel that sat on his hips, turning slightly to nod to Alexander, and Apep saw that the General was already half aroused.

Standing just behind Apep, Alexander set a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, steadying him when he jumped in fright at the touch before catching his pharaoh's soft but sincere gaze, "Remember what I said. If anything, and I do mean anything, is not to your liking, you tell us to stop and we will. Come," as he started toward the bath, Hephaestion turned and reached to take Apep's hand, but the young man cringed into Alexander's solid, warm back, feeling safer the nearer he was to his pharaoh. In response, Alexander turned around to face him. Before he was even aware of what was happening, Alexander had silently offered to take him into his arms so as to lift him safely into the bath, and he had accepted. It was only a few moments later that Alexander hmself settled into the water behind him, opening his legs a bit so that Apep could nestle between them. Apep took this invitation hesitantly as Alexander watched and smiled lovingly at Hephaestion as he climbed into the bath so that he was seated opposite them.

"Are you comfortable, my Darling? The water is not too hot, is it?" Alexander spoke low in his ear, bending forward a little to do so. He was already threading his fingers through Apep's now unbraided Lock of Youth, sending shivers down the boy's spine at the touch.

"Hmm..." he only hummed softly in response as he watched Hephaestion take his feet and legs into his lap and massage them while watching the two of them, but the sound seemed to be enough to satisfy the king.

"That's it, Darling, just relax," as Apep closed his eyes as he began to get comfortable, Alexander gently pulled him down so that Apep was laying with his back to his new pharaoh's chest, Hephaestion taking one of Apep's legs out of the water as he continued to massage his calf and work his ankle in very small circles.

The moment was broken when Apep felt a pair of lips touch his ankle. His eyes flew open suddenly, and Alexander was quick to steady him with an arm over his chest as he began to pant heavily from shock and fear. But one part of him seemed to not be afraid at all, and began to react to the General's kisses.

"It's all right, it is only Hephaestion. There is nothing to fear," even as he spoke, Alexander began to snake an arm down Apep's belly, but just before his fingers touched warm flesh, he whispered in Apep's ear, "May I?"

Apep gasped silently at the implications of that question. He turned away but gave a small nod as he squeezed his eyes shut. As his Pharaoh's fingers, calloused by years of war, closed around him, Apep gave a dry sob, eyes still shut tight.

Hephaestion saw all of this, and, with one last kiss to Apep's left inner thigh, suggested that they move to the bedchamber. Apep shuddered at that, but Alexander pet and shushed him as he went to get out of the water.

Leaving the bathchamber and going over to the bed, Alexander laid Apep down carefully. In doing that, he caught sight of the frightened look on Apep's face, and the tears threating to spill down his cheeks. A barely-there smile coming over Alexander's features, he stroked his fingers through Apep's now unbraided Lock of Youth, and down the side of his face.

Seeing Hephaestion exit the bathchamber out of the corner of his eye, Alexander continued to silently sooth Apep. Once Hephaestion had approached the bed, Alexander whispered to the boy so as not to scare him any more than he already was.

"Who would you rather lay with your first time?"

In answer, Apep could only begin to sob lightly and clutch Alexander's hand in one of his own. The message was clear; he wanted Alexander.

Hephaestion accepted this with a nod of understanding and climbed onto the bed, lying beside Apep while situated on his side. Taking the boy's hand in his own sure grasp, Hephaestion kissed his brow as Alexander readied and warmed the olive oil that they had set out for just this occasion.

"Now, Darling, this first time will feel very strange and will hurt just for a little while. Know that it is not my wish to hurt you, so I want you to try to relax as much as possible. I will be as gentle as I can be, and Hephaestion will be right beside you the entire time. And please tell us if you wish to stop. All right?"

Apep could only nod and make a strangled noise in the back of his throat. Hephaestion shushed him and kissed his brow once, stroking the back of his hand with a thumb in an attempt at comfort.

After a little while, Apep's tears calmed and began to cool against his cheeks. Seeing this, Hephaestion and Alexander shared a knowing look. Then Alexander turned back to the boy who was on the bed with them.

"Are you ready?" he asked with quiet sincerity, wanting to know the boy's honest answer.

Knowing this was what Alexander wanted to know, Apep wasn't sure. He wanted desperately to shake his head yes, to make his pharaoh proud of him, but he also wanted to shake his head no, and escape with no less dignity than he had when he came there for the final time that night.

"I-I am ready," his voice shook as it came from his throat.

"We will wait for you, Darling. However long you need-"

"No!" a look of frustration and perhaps a bit of anger fell onto Apep's fine features, "It is an honor to be the Pharaoh's choice, and I am most grateful for your choosing me, and I can only hope and pray that I serve you well," by the end of his speech, the anger had faded from Apep's tone and now he sounded drained, staring down at the bedcovers.

"Hey..." Apep felt the bed shift as Alexander came closer to him, and felt a slight pressure upon his hand which Hephaestion held, as if the General was putting in his silent word before letting his lover sooth Apep in any way he could, "It is all right. It will be all right. We have this night, and, hopefully, many more nights to follow. There is no need to rush."

"I am only frightened because I do not know. My friends had bad first times and were seen as damaged because of it, so they left one night after months of being ignored or ridiculed. I was only ten years of age at the time, so they knew I was still innocent, and could stay. I woke up the next morning to find their cots empty. They left me here, and I did not even get to say goodbye..."

"Oh Sweetheart," this came fron the man laying on the bed beside Apep. He said nothing else, but instead took Apep into his arms and laid his head upon his chest.

Alexander was silent, clearly thinking over the information that Apep had just entrusted to them. It was a little while before he spoke again.

"Apep, what are these friends' names?"

"Hani... a-and Safi... I am very sorry..."

"You've done nothing wrong. Are you ready now?" Alexander shook himself lightly, and Hephaestion, who was watching him closely, knew that he had made up his mind about something. Not that he would ruin the mood with his thoughts just then.

Apep nodded and wiped his eyes with his hand, taking a deep, calming breath to steady himself. Alexander came closer to him from where he sat on the bed, and, running a hand down the side of his face, kissed him.

It was a slow, tentative kiss, as if Alexander, as the new Pharaoh, was afraid Apep would break under the softest of his touches. Apep, while having been taught how to kiss as part of his teaching once he had come of age, was unsure of how to mold his mouth with Alexander's, and so the kiss, at least from his perspective, was sloppy and wet. Alexander pulled away after a moment, his lips shining with their shared spittle. Apep saw this, and, embarrassed, turned away. But not before he noticed that Alexander's mismatched eyes had begun to darken.

Before he could turn too far away, Alexander reached out and caught his chin in a hand, his grip gentle but demanding.

"Look at me, only at me," his voice was hoarse with something Apep could not place.

Hephaestion reached out to his king and lover and put an arm across Alexander's chest, separating the two.

"Xander, remember that it is Apep's first time. You must be gentle."

Alexander stared at his lover for a moment before, to Apep's amazement, his new king's eyes cleared and he turned back to Apep, stiff for a moment before he relaxed once more. Then he moved in for another kiss from Apep, and while kissing him, laid him back onto the bed and pillows carefully. His knee nudged Apep's legs apart gently, and Apep gasped loudly against Alexander's mouth, clutching Hephaestion's hand tightly, but the man made no sound in protest to this. Finally, Alexander broke the kiss and looked down at Apep, taking in the vision that he was as he waited to serve his new king.

"One last time, Apep; are you sure that this is what you want?"

Apep nodded against the pillow on which his head lay, "I am sorry if I-"

"No need for apologies. You are frightened and unsure. You should be allowed to waver. But I promise you it will not be so bad. Now, relax," with that, Alexander reached over to the table beside the bed and picked up the jar of oil. Once he had it in his hand, he poured some into his palm and rewarmed it slightly before telling Apep to lift his hips a bit. Apep did as he was told, but bit his lip in worry and anticipation.

Using kisses as a way of distraction, Alexander joined their bodies. And they began to move as one.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

Apep fell asleep as soon as he and Alexander had fulfilled their needs and desires that night, nestled comfortably between the Pharaoh and his Companion. While he slept, breathing in steady, easy breaths, Alexander combed his fingers through his Lock of Youth, shushing softly every once in a while when Apep moved or made sounds in his slumber.

Hephaestion had stayed close to Apep the entire way through, quietly offering support in the only way he could at the moment. Now Alexander's Second in Command looked over at his lover while his hand was still clutched in the boy's own, his face stern.

"You were rough with him, Alexander."

"I was not. I was as gentle as I could be, Phai."

"Not gentle enough. He is going to have marks on his thighs from your fingers. He will be sore from them."

Alexander looked down at his hands and then at Apep's thighs and saw that his lover was right, and bowed his head in remorse.

"I am sorry..." he murmured.

"It is not me you should ask for forgiveness from, Xander," he sighed, "Anyway, it is too late tonight to try to remedy your mistake. Just sleep. We will talk to Apep in the morning and make sure he understands."

"Alright," Alexander's voice was still small as he laid his head next to Apep's on his pillow, "Goodnight, Phai."

Hephaestion let go a clearly tired and exasperated sigh in the dark of their room, "Goodnight, Alexander."

* * *

Apep awoke the next morning having no memory of the night before, as well as a strong headache. Sitting up he moaned silently as he rubbed his brow to try to alleviate the pain. When he finally brought his hand away from his head, he caught sight of a man- the Pharaoh's Companion, he knew- sleeping with his face and body turned toward Apep. It took a moment for Apep to stop staring at the man; he was unearthily handsome from this short distance away.

Yet this internal admittance was clouded by panic, and Apep made to scramble from the bed, not realizing that Alexander- his new Pharaoh- was on the opposite side of him before he was falling over him and onto the floor, taking Alexander with him.

He squealed as he fell to the carpet, vaguely registering Alexander's curse and the thud of his body as he too fell from the large bed. He did not lay where he fell for long, but scrambled up and away from his new king, staring at him.

"I-I didn't mean to! I am sorry, my Pharaoh! Please do not send me away!"

By this time, Alexander had managed to get untangled from the bedsheets and to his hands and knees. Unbidden, Apep's dark green eyes followed his Pharaoh's naked physique down to the manhood that hung between his thighs, and stayed there.

"No, no, I'm all right, Darling," Alexander began to sooth, although Apep barely took note of his words, "It was an accid-" Alexander looked up at Apep now, recovered from the shock of his rude awakening, "You're hurt!"

It was only then, as Alexander stood up and hit his Companion over the head with his pillow to wake him, that Apep realized that he was blind in one eye, and that his brow felt sticky. As soon as Alexander's lover had started to wake up, Alexander himself rushed to Apep's aid and started to shush and coo, even though Apep made no sounds of distress.

"What is it?" Hephaestion had had the decency to dress, albeit quickly, before coming to help at Alexander's call.

"He fell from the bed and has blood in his eye," Alexander explained, all while looking closely at Apep's face to make sure the injury was not worse.

"All right, Alexander, there is no need to panic," Hephaestion got on the floor as well, assessing the situation, "Get me a clean cloth and a bowl full of cold water, and a bandage for his brow."

Alexander was up and to the bathchamber before Apep could even protest. He was back in record time, and Hephaestion began to wash Apep's eye. Up until now, Apep hadn't said anything, but now he was in pain, and the tears that came from his uninjured right eye attested to this. He struggled, trying to get away, but Alexander took his hand and held it fast in a silent sign of comfort.

"I can't see, I can't see!" the young boy panicked.

"Shh, Darling," Alexander whispered, "We will take care of you," he gave a dry, short laugh, "You have your first battle wound. You should be proud. It will show everyone you meet that you lived up to your name and defeated Ra while the sun was beneath the sand," Alexander grinned, being sure to be in Apep's line of sight, and Apep realized his new Pharaoh truly looked like the god Ra in that moment, however brief. When what Alexander said clearly did not sooth the boy, Alexander went back to comforting him, "Shh, Darling, I am here. Nothing will happen to your sight."

"And... done," just then, Hephaestion placed the bandage over Apep's cut, having washed out his eye as best as he could, although he knew the young man's sight would be blurred for a few days, "Let us get you back into bed."

With both the men's help, Apep stood on shaking legs. As he was doing this, relying heavily on his arms to hold himself upright, he happened to look down and see the dark bruises on the inside of his right thigh.

"What happened to me?!" he wailed.

Hephaestion looked pointly at Alexander, who became sheepish and rubbed his neck nervously before he cleared his throat to speak, "When we were together this night last, Apep, I may have been rougher with you than I intended. I am sorry... Are you hurting anywhere else?"

Knowing that his new king meant to ask if he was sore from the night before, which Apep now remembered, Apep straightened up and looked him in the eye as best he could, "No, my Pharaoh. I am honored to have served you as I did last night," and, instead of letting the two men lead him back to bed to rest, Apep worked himself from their grasp, turned, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well. That was odd," was all Alexander could think to comment.

"He just needs time to sort all this out, Xander," Hephaestion reassured his lover, "It is all still very new to him. He will be all right soon enough. In the meantime," he turned his piercing gaze on Alexander even as it darkened as Alexander watched, "Would you like to "explore" me? You can be as rough as you wish with me. Perhaps it will help curb your excitement for when you are with Apep next..."

Alexander reached for him even before any words had fallen from his lips, "Oh gods, yes..."

**AN: Please don't expect any more new chapters or stories from me for at least two weeks. Finals are coming up and I need to focus on school. However, after two more weeks, summer will be here and I will write as much as I can. I just had to get this chapter out while the idea was in my head. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
